Batman Beyond and The Triwizard Tournament
by Death Trooper
Summary: A semi-Reboot of the series. Adam is in his 4th year, having missed a whole year due to injuries sustained while battling the dark forces. Now, as he returns a day before the legendary Triwizard Tournament selections begin, what is in store for him?
1. Chapter 1

"RINNGGGG!" Subconsciously, i had felt my body rise up in the air for a short moment, then making contact with the bed again—what a great way to start the day. Damnit!

Oh, also, so now it's been about 2 years since the Voldemort incident at the Malfoy tower. A boring year, after that was, and now only a few people know that I , Adam Tediore McGinnis, is the Batman. Damn! At least I'm not some kind of celebrity in Hogwarts, or that'll be disturbing.

Well, school was different for harry. I've heard that he busted a serial killer out of Azkaban. I'm not getting involved in that, man.

Anyways, i had to go to school later than usual due to the injuries i received while fighting Voldemort, and my friends were sent to "escort" me back to Hogwarts.

"Adam!" My eyes gave me a sight of Hermione when she greeted me. "You're late now! Come on!" My hand felt the pressure as she tightened hers around mine. All right, then, i assume.

On the way to Hogwarts, Let me be honest, there was really nothing to talk about. Harry sat across me, a blank expression visible, looking traumatised. "Hey, mister Harry, this is not you. Why is the atmosphere around us so dark?" My ears failed to pick up anything he said, or let's put it this way: no reply.

"Ron?" The unresponsive boy made his eyes look as if he will slaughter me if i said one more thing about the whole incident. Welp. That's the end for me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back!" Seamus's hand quickly made contact with my back as i came back to school. "Adam, how are you? You've missed a lot of things while in the hospital for a whole school year." "Yeah…i'm probably fine. Thanks for asking."

When my foot made contact with the floor inside of the Gryffindor common room, i was swarmed. Attacked. or more than anything that you could imagine.

"Today, We welcome back Adam Tediore McGinnis back to the school!" Roars was the name of source i picked up in my ears, and along with him clapping was another source i picked up through my ears. "Hey, what is up guys…."

After all, i'm getting used to this place. This place is like my home now. "Hey Adam, there's something big going on these days! You know, it's the Triwizard Tournament!"

"Oh, the tournament in which the 3 great wizarding schools in Europe compete together in a competition staged? It's happening now? I see."

Well, what a surprise. I did not see the tournament coming though. Must've forgot when i feel off that 100 story high building. Damn.

"Now, if you guys could stop attacking me like a bunch of chickens fighting over for food, please, give me a place to walk through, as for now i have to unpack and get prepared for school. I've been bored to death at home."

"Adam?" My ears picked up a study voice, possibly belonging to the boy-who-survived, which was accompanied by footsteps, getting louder and louder as my brain ordered my body to rotate 180 degrees, and soon i was face to face with a boy with a lighting shaped scar on his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

You wanted to speak to me?" The wave of my hand was enough to slam the door shut behind me, enough to shut out Lavender Brown's comments about me, in which they were dirty and disgusting enough for me to throw up whenever i think about those comments.

"Adam, how are you?" I bet Harry did notice the look on my face, that quickly turned Adam McGinnis from a cheerful looking, innocent boy to a stunned, pale, and retarded-looking figure. "What do you mean, my friend?"

"I mean, as Batman—" "Say it louder, won't you. The people in the common hall haven't caught that yet." My eyes did catch notice of harry's quick change of expression. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I'm just not used for 3 people knowing my identity at the same time. It's just you, Hermione and Professor Dumbledore. The others, even Ron, just not know yet. Spill the beans, and i'll call the telepathic Miss Martian to wipe your memory of probably you even knowing me."

My eyes locked on to the silent, traumatised looking Harry. "Alright, i give up. Now, back to the main topic. You were asking something—weren't you?" Harry, still visible thinking deeply in his mind palace, finally gave me a response in the form of this question:

"Yeah. Um, about that, i originally just wanted to ask how where you after saving me from Voldemort twice in a row. I just remembered that you were the Batman."

"And?"

"You probably could handle that kind of stuff, right? I hope so." That was unexpected. "Why are you asking me these questions anyways?" "Nothing. I'm just trying to check on you after the last confrontation with Voldemort." "Well, thanks. Now if you excuse me for a moment, i'm going to speak to Dumbledore for moment.


	4. Chapter 4

My footsteps certainly had caught the attention of people along the corridor, as it seemed to them i was in a hurry. Ignoring people that were kissing on the bench next to me, my my legs were ordered to run at such speed to the headmaster's room that after reaching there i couldn't help but just take a few breaths to calm myself down.

"Minster Dumbledore." Barging into the office, My foot resisted my commands and made me trip over the staircase when i made contact with it.

"Adam. How's your mission doing?" "I'm doing…..alright. Why didn't anyone tell me earlier that the Triwizard tournament was about to commence?" "You wanted to sign up?" "No, but i'm afraid the death eaters and my personal enemies will use the time to strike, and i alone might not be enough to resist them. You should have at least gave me some time for preparation.

Dumbledore, as i saw with my own eyes, betrayed his hints of fear as his eyes twitched slightly open after i made my clear statement. "Dumbledore, maybe i should contact the justice league for support too."

"Adam, does anyone know your secret?

"Only you, Hermione and Harry." I said in defeat.

"That is really bad, Adam. You just told the boy and also your main client that who you really are. Trust me, Adam. No one can keep secrets. The Justice League will be contacted shortly. Now just go back to your dorm room."

"Yes, minister."


	5. Chapter 5

As i was about to leave, Dumbledore screamed out my name which made me stop dead in my tracks.

"What is it, minister?"

"The selection ceremony happens tomorrow."

"And?"

"Nothing. Just wanted you to know."

"Alright then. I'll get going. Good night minister."

I stormed out, as i was getting drowsier and drowsier by the minute.

Laying on the bed, my brain could not stop Dumbledore's words replaying itself. "No one can keep secrets, no one can keep…" I just trapped myself in a repeating loop that even myself can't break through.

Forcing myself to black out, the last thing i heard was Harry and Ron talking about the Triwizard tournament. If the original Adam was here, he would've joined the conversation. But this time, he didn't.

THE NEXT DAY

"ADAM!" Just like the another day, rise and fall. "Damnit, Ron. Don't scare me like that again." "Get up, or you'll be late for the selecting ceremony of the Tournament!" He then bolted, which left me a good view of what situation i was in: All alone, with rustled hair, and a good grip on reality.

"Why, Adam, you're so late!" Hermione blurted out as my butt made contact with the chair. "Sorry. I'm just too tired."


	6. Chapter 6

" Fleur Delacour!" A breathtakingly beautiful blonde, just over from the Beauxbatons academy of magic, rose from her table. Well, i'm guessing that she's gonna be a champion. She walked over to Dumbledore's, standing next to him.

"Viktor Krum!" From the Durmstrang table rose a muscular, well looking man. Well then, i did not expect that. If this Viktor guy was a gang leader back in Gotham, i bet none of the Jokerz would pick a fight with him. His tall, muscular build made me pity for the next and last champion. He looks tough enough.

"Cedric Diggory!" Well, the snatcher from Hufflepuff was not a surprise at all. Charming, well-rounded and polite-a real gentleman Cedric was.

Well then, the red fire's died down. "Excellent! Now all 3 champions have been chosen, we all hope for all of your support in this-"

He stopped dead in his tracks. Well, basically everyone did. The goblet was red again. "What's going on? I thought there were only 3 champions!" "I don't know either, Adam." Hermione replied.

Then one—not one, TWO parchments flew out of the goblet. Dumbledore's hand made contact with the parchments, and from i can see, his eyes betrayed shock inside of him. No sound.

"Harry Potter…Adam McGinnis."


	7. Chapter 7

I felt every single eye locked on me like rifles. "Harry Potter, Adam McGinnis! Please, step foot onto the top table please."

Ginny gave me a light push on the back. "Seriously?" Slowly, i rose, with a feeling of uncertainty taking over. Harry had the same feeling, I guess. "What in the world is going on here? I thought there were only 3 champions?"

"To be honest i don't know either." Step by step, me and Harry took a place on the platform, in front of the students of the 3 schools. "The 5 of you, please go through that door."

"Well, well, i'm honoured to introduce the 4th and the 5TH champions of the Triwizard tournament!" Ludo Bagman blurted.

Viktor gave us a look of shock, and at the same time, the atmosphere in the room became dark.

Cedric said nothing. His face betrayed it all. All of the negative aspects of humanity were all shown in Cedric's current expression.

"Are you serious? Zey will ompete in zhe tournament? 2 Young boys? Na." Instead, Fleur stood up and openly insulted me and Harry.

"Boys, did you 2 put your names in the goblet?"

"No." A stern reply emerged from harry's mouth. Dumbledore's head rotated to face me.

"Don't look at me, i was only back yesterday!" My protests of innocence were verified by Dumbledore. "Did you ask any older students to help you put your name inside the cauldron?" "NO!" Me and Harry responded at the same time.

Just then, a woman and a man came walking into the room. Of tall height, the woman made me feel as if i was a ant and she was my predator. "Madame Maxime!" Well, nice to meet you. "Zese 2 boys are oing to participate in the tour-na-ment! Lok at zhem! Zey are too 'ung' and little to participate!

Oh, for god's sake.


	8. Chapter 8

Minister Dumbledore, is this some sort of mistake?" The man, i'm guessing, is the headmaster of the Durmstrang school, right? "No, professor Igor Karkaroff, no. This is not a mistake. their names came out of the cauldron. Which means that's that." A man, with a walking stick, a mechanical eye and leg came out. He seemed to be limping.

"Professor Moody?" Our new defence against the dark arts teacher just came in to our "defence". "Hehehe." Harry's head rotated to face me, apparently looking concerned for my sanity.

I just burst out laughing. Harry elbowed me in the arm. Fleur and Cedric gave me looks of horror. Viktor just covered his face. All the teachers just stood there, unmoving, seemingly shocked.

"I'm sorry, but it's just hilarious that you all are just still arguing! It's pretty obvious at what happened, isn't it?"

"Speak." Viktor smirked at me. "Mr detective, please tell us, why did this happen?" "Well, it's easy. Someone, without our permission and with the intent to kill us, put both of our names in the goblet. Since the tournament only includes 3 schools, and the goblet was accordingly very hard to confuse, the person must've used some sort of powerful confusing spell to confuse and trick the goblet into believing there were 4 schools instead of 3, and that there were 2 champions representing this fictional 4th school. Then, after we enter the tournament, the person could've easily killed us both or let us get killed from the obstacles in the tournament, since the tournament itself has a really high morality rate, based on previous accidents that happened in the history of the tournament. By that way, the person would've made both of our deaths look like accidents. That's what i have to say."

There was silence. All the people (excluding myself) in the room rotated their heads to face me like rifled locked on its target. "What? It's just normal problem solving." Probably my deduction skills were too high for them?

"Impressive." Dumbledore broke the silence with a compliment for me. "Your deduction skills are way more powerful and skillful than anyone could ever expect from a normal 15 year old." "Thanks." Well, i meant it, but my voice just sounded a bit grim.

"So now what? Do me and harry withdraw from the competition?" "No. In fact, you can't. Once your name gets chosen, there's a binding magical contract that forbids you from exiting the tournament." All i could do after professor Moody spilled the beans was sigh in immense anger and frustration.


	9. Chapter 9

The door was surely banged open with a loud bang as my arms forced it to give way to us. Both me and Harry just bolted out of the door. "So how did it go?" I completely ignored Ginny on the as I left the hall, with Harry remaining behind with his friends. I was fuming.

"So how did it go, Batman?" These words were a greeting for me. Once i opened the door to the Gryffindor common room. "Connor? Damian? Kori? What in the world are you 3 doing here?" "Well, Minister Dumbledore, or whatever you call him, turned to the Teen Titans instead of the justice league as the whole league was busy fighting Brainiac. In particular he only requested me, Damian and Kori, since we all resembled normal high school students the most. Dumbledore told us about the danger of the tournament and stuff like that, and he told us to keep an eye on you and the Harry potter boy. Which also includes his friends. While in the meantime, i'm supposed to keep my secret identity as Superboy a secret— "

The common room door gave way to the rest of the Gryffindor students. "Crap." That was only me, only me muttering under my breath.

"Hi, Adam—my god, who is that drop-dead-gorgeous man over here?" Well, I'm feeling sorry for Connor now, as Lavender Brown has already found her target. "Um so guys, this is Connor Kent, Damian Wayne, and Kory Anders here. They, um, will be joining us starting next lesson under special circumstances." "I see. They will be joining our house?" "Yes, Hermione." "Hi. I'm Hermione Granger." She extended her hand for Connor to shake, and indeed he responded.

"Hmm." Damian put his hands in his pocket. "I'm going to my bed to unpack. See you all around." Damian, with some swift fast-walking, disappeared behind the door while everyone was watching.

"Well, never mind him, He's antisocial." Kori told Hermione. "Why though?" "I'm sorry, i can't tell you. It's something personal to him."

Without finishing listening to Kori and Hermione's conversation, i bolted into the boy's dorm room. "i thought you were outside with everyone. Don't check on me. I'm doing alright." His words were like mere brushing wind to me, as i wasn't even planning on that. Making contact with the bed, i blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

THE NEXT DAY

"Wake up, you nutter. I've been ordered to stay watch until you woke up or Connor will beat me up." My feet made contact with the floor as i dressed and walked out with Damian. Out of the blue, a girl that i knew came running , stopping me dead in my tracks. "Damian, mind going down first? i have something to talk to with Adam.

"A WHAT?" "It's a ceremony designed to test if your wand is working, Adam." Hermione said. "Oh for god's sake." After that, me and Harry met with mr Ollivander to test my wand. After that, we had to take a group and individual photo. I stood next to Harry, and i gave the camera a grim expression as my individual photo was taken. Me and harry then bolted down to the hall for lunch.

"You're late, Champion." My attention was diverted to the food rather than Ron's words. "Trust me, Ron, you wouldn't want to mess with Adam." Connor said. Looking around, my eyes gave me visions of: Damian reading a book with Ginny, a unusual sight to see. Hermione was explaining to Connor what happened yesterday night, and Ron sat there, by himself, not talking to Harry like he usually did. Kori ate silently, and Harry sat next to me, eating by himself.

"Hey." "Yes, Adam?" "When the others mock you about the tournament stuff, just ignore them. They're just jealous that they weren't chosen."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Harry obviously looked positive, but his eyes betrayed hints of his unhappiness from the bulling in the form of badges that said "POTTER AND MCGINNIS SUCK".


	11. Chapter 11

"Mr McGinnis, what is wrong with you? You used to be the one of the best performers in the class, and now you're daydreaming in my class? Come on!" Professor Moody's words directed at my heart. "Yes, professor." Even though i had given words of encouragement to Harry, that didn't mean that i had get used to the taunting and embarrassment. Also, i still had to figure out what the first task of the tournament was.

"Connor Kent, come up to the front, you and Adam McGinnis will be doing a simple demonstration of a few spells. Today we will be learning one of the 3 unforgivable curses: The Cruciatus curse. Connor, I want you perform the curse on Adam." The expressions, as i had saw in the corner of my eye, had turned from jolly, carefree ones to the ones of anything negative that you could imagine: Disgust, horror, shock etc.

"Crucio!" Professor moody wrote down the name of the curse on the board. "The curse itself is very dangerous, as it will inflict unbearable pain on the victim. But today, i have got a strong willed Adam here to demonstrate how to resist the curse. Now, Connor, just use the curse on Adam, and we will see how a strong willed person will react to the curse."

My eyes locked into Connor's. Scared. Fearful. Worried. "Crucio!" "Gahh! Gahh! ARGHH!" The pain was so intense, I dropped to the ground. Looking up, i saw Hermione clamping her mouth shut in horror. The pain was worse than letting a thousand boring hot knives pierce through your skin. Banging sounds on the floor were created by none other than me, as i rolled like a helpless animal on the floor. Connor , by the corner of my i, i could see him froze at seeing me. "Adam! ADAM!" His voice entered every ear, as professor Moody gestured for him to shut up.


	12. Chapter 12

The pain was still there, but i shakily, unstably, forced my legs to make my body rise up. Gritting my teeth, i was. "Good. That's what happens when a person uses the Cruciatus curse on someone with remarkable willpower. Now, Adam, fight back."

"Stupefy!" Combining the words with my hands making a waving gesture with my wand, a red light made contact with Connor's chest, propelling the boy of steel straight into a wall. At the same time, the pain disappeared.

"Impressive. Now it's time for class to dismiss." Professor Moody went out of my sight by the doorway. "Damnit Connor." "I'm sorry. I didn't know that the curse had such power." "Huh, Is that what a champion is truly made of? Just being hit by a curse and collapsing? Really?" "SHUT UP, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" The person who just snapped was none other than Adam Tediore McGinnis, in other words, me.

"Or what, champion, are you gonna retaliate?" Ron, in a unexpected moment, rose up and launched a Cobra punch at me. Still recovering from the pain that just happened, he incapacitated me. Temporarily. In a quick movement, I rose up and jabbed him in the stomach. Swinging a hook towards me was no use, as i simply blocked with my other hand and knocked him in the face with my free hand. In a lightning fast movement, i got behind him and kicked him with both of my legs in the back, making him crash into the board. Dashing over, my hands made contact with by the collar of his shirt and he fell, slammed into the table by my hands.

"Damnit, stop you 2, STOP!" Hermione, as if she just had witnessed 2 spoiled kids fighting over a simple toy, snapped. "Stop fighting, or i will have to knock you 2 out and report you 2 to professor McGonagall!" "You're lucky, Champ!" Ron, visibly fuming, flung his fist at me. My hand anticipated the move, and my palm extended to catch his wrist. With a swift movement, i used judo to flip him over. "Now stop down, brave man, and just chill. I don't know what's gotten in you these days, just calm down and everything will be fine."


	13. Chapter 13

Leaving the classroom, from the corner of my eye, i saw people staring, their eyes just like rifles preparing to fire. Most of them had the Badges, and they were about to make me snap. i've had a frustrating day already, can't i just take a break!

"Hey, Adam." A voice, strong and belonging to a boy, thats what i'm sure about. Even though my back was turned to the person, i'm sure he was up to no good. My brain ordered my hands to transform from a open palm to a shaking fist.

"It's me, Cedric. Cedric Diggory." "Oh, hi. What's up?" "Um, there are 2 things i want to tell you. Firstly, the first task will be about fighting a dragon. The second thing, about the badges, i've told them not to wear them." "How nice of you. Thanks for that, man. Greatly appreciate that. I've been through a tough day today, and i was about snapping. Thanks, Cedric." The handsome brown haired boy just nodded in response.

My foot made contact with the floor inside the library. My brain took control of my senses, ordering my hands to reach out and grab any book with the word "Dragon" on it. Eventually, there was this book called "The complete encyclopaedia of Dragons." That book looked nice enough. I had to study. The first task was tomorrow, and i was running out of time now. "Hi, young boy." Fleur suddenly appeared.

"Hey there." I just continued reading my book. "Hey, you wanna ome to zhe yule ball ith me?" "Can i just finish reading first?" "I want a answer. Now." I finally raised my head to take a look at her, but suddenly my eyes suddenly felt like she had became more and more beautiful. Was this what the call the Veela effect? Oh yes! She's quarter Veela. Crap. "Uhh….Sure." "Alright then. See you around." Goddamnit! What in the world just happened? i need to read! NOW!

Leaving the library, with book in hand, my feet were ordered to move at such a pace that i nearly fell off the moving staircase while running up. "Hey, Harry." Popping myself on the sofa, my eyes because scanners, as my finger functioned to flick pages quickly. "Adam—you knew?" "Huh?" "The first task. Dragons." "Yeah, Cedric told me just now. How did you know that we were doing dragons as our first task?" "Um..it's a long story." "Leave it then." Flipping through the pages, i was reading about the Hebridean Black when my brain shut down.


	14. Chapter 14

THE NEXT DAY(TASK ONE)

"ADAM!" "Huh?" "It's day one of the Triwizard tournament! Get up, get dressed and go!" "What?!" "GET UP, OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST!" "Ok, ok, geez! Calm down, Ron! By the way, didn't imagine you were the one waking me up. I apologise—" "Don't. I started the fight. I'm sorry."

"Alright then, just go down first. I'm going to change." Grabbing my robes, i detached both gauntlets from my batsuit and grabbed a few explosives as well from my gear collection. For the dragon task today, I'm wearing kevlar armor that Bruce first worn when fighting doomsday with superman. Except for i got the bat-logo and any other bat-themed accessories off the suit. Swiping a empty bag with me, My 2 grappling made contact with the end of the bag when my hands made them do so. My brain also ordered my hands to sneak a bottle of butterbeer into the bag.

"Are you ok, before the tournament? By the way, sorry for casting the curse on you yesterday. I shouldn't have listened to professor Moody." "I'm fine. thanks." "If you need help, i could turn into Superboy, and Damian will be Robin—" "Connor, don't. I can make it on my own."

After breakfast, me, Harry and the other champions appeared together, inside a "tent". Fleur sat down, looking at me as i changed in the tent. Harry spun around to avoid looking at me only wearing my underwear. Attaching my gauntlets over my arms, Fleur, by the corner of my eye, smiled at me. I returned the favour. After getting into my armor, i wore a brown jacket over the armor two make me look more casual.

"Are those quidditch robes?" "Yes, my old ones." Mr Bagman replied. "Okay, champions, now we're all here, it's about time to tell you what the first task is about. You all will draw a dragon-randomly, and then you will have to face it! But that's not all. You'll also have to retrieve a golden egg, which contains a huge clue that will be very helpful in your next task. The dragon will be the only thing between you and the golden egg. Now, champions, draw your dragons!"

Fleur was the first one to draw. A common welsh green appeared in her hands with the number 3 around its neck. Viktor took out the scarlet chinese fireball with the number 2 around its neck. Cedric drew a Swedish-short-snout with the number 1 tied around its neck. Harry drew the Hungarian horntail with the number 4 tied around its neck. Which means no matter what, i'm going last. I put my hand into the bag, and moments later a Hebridean Black was in my palm, with the number 5 tied around its neck.

"Okay, champions, now that you have drawn the dragons that you will be facing, it is time for me to leave, since i am commentating. Harry, might i have a word with you?"

"Okay, sure."

Harry and Bagman left. Not long after that, Cedric went.


	15. Chapter 15

"Good luck, Cedric. Don't get yourself killed." Cedric smiled at me as i wished him luck. His glorious body left the tent. After Cedric was back, Viktor went. Then Fleur. Then Harry. During the surprisingly long wait for Harry, I paced around the tent anxiously. I was fearful of the dragon.

"Hey, Harry." He was finally back. "Good luck, Adam." Without hesitating, i was greeted by mass cheering and a larger version of the Hebridean Black that i drew. Well, much more than larger.

"How am i gonna steal an egg from THAT?" I said to myself in my heart. There was no turning back. It shot at me, which manifested itself in the form of a huge fire, which i countered by running underneath the dragon, and sliding, like a footballer or secret agent, to the golden egg through the dragon's legs.

"Oh my days! What a show!" Bagman's voice ringed in my head as i put the egg into my bag. Cheering was heard, loudly and clearly, but my brain forced me to make the cheering just like wind, forcing me to ignore them.

"Okay, now i've got the egg, then how i am supposed to get out of here…..untouched?" Luckily, no one heard me, as no one knew telepathy here. Looking at the 4 poles surrounding me, my brain had already calculated a equation…..a equation for me to get out of here. not in a body bag.

My gauntlets assisted me in my task, which was climbing up a pole to my left. Reaching the top, the dragon's mouth was bright orange. My hands were quickly holding both of my grappling guns, through the way of taking them out from my bag. The rope reached the other side quickly, just at the moment i had slammed down on the trigger. I jumped, swinging as my jacket narrowly missed the fire which tried to attempt murder.

Reaching the other side, I quickly fired my other gun; which it hit the pole diagonal to me, and i swung, regardless of the dragon was right in front of me. The fire scorched my armor as i narrowly dodged the fire, zooming over the dragon in the process. As soon as i made contact with the pole, i detached the hook from it, and I launched myself off the pole, doing a backflip in mid-air in the process before landing safely on the ground. Now my brain allowed me to pay attention to the cheering.


	16. Chapter 16

"What a show by Adam McGinnis, champion of Hogwarts!" The sound was partially diminished as the tent helped my ears block out some of the noise. "Adam." "Yes?" "You used only 6:43 minutes to finish the task, and you came out unscathed. Good job." "Thank you, Cedric." The cover gave way as a sound was heard made by my action of opening my butterbeer. Quickly gulping down my first serve of it, I went out to take a look at my score. Bagman gave me a 10, a perfect score, Crouch gave me a 8, Dumbledore a 10, Karkaroff a 9, and Maxime a 10. Which brings my total to a near perfect score of 47 out of 50.

In the end, I was in 1st place, Harry and Viktor were tied for 2nd, Cedric same 3rd and Fleur came in last place. Well, i was the winner of the first challenge then.

"Hey Adam, that was bloody brilliant! Didn't know that you could perform backflips in mid air. That killed the show." "Nah, it's not that easy to do that. I don't always do it in combat." The butterbeer tasted better after a exhausting day.

"By the way, i've never see those things anywhere before." "You mean these?" The grappling guns caught their attention. "They're called Grappling guns. Mainly used to travel long distances. My grandfather gave me these. Nowadays it has come in handy." "And who's your grandfather?" "Bruce Wayne." "Well, it's obvious that the business powerhouse gave you this piece of wonderful gear, isn't it?" "Nicely guessed, Ginny."

"By the way, you know that there's gonna be a ball called the yule ball, right? Who are you going to go with?" Hermione asked me. "Um, the Fleur girl." "WHAT? She asked?" "Uh, yeah, out of the blue, she asked me to go with her, while i was studying for the first task." Ron's look on his face told me that he didn't approve of me going with that Fleur girl.


	17. Chapter 17

"What's the matter?" "Nothing." Ron bolted off, although his face betrayed some hints of jealousy and anger. "What's with him these days?" "Oh, he's just jealous that someone in our grade managed to enter the tournament instead of the great Ron Wesley himself." Oh well, that escalated quickly.

Back in the common room at night, the remaining time i possessed were mainly used to figure out what in the world was inside the golden egg. "Vital clue, vital clue…" When i opened it, however, the dreadful and high pitched "singing" or "wailing" was enough to make my eardrums burst. Well, i can't open it now, since if i do now, either Damian, Connor, Kori, Harry, Ron or any living being in the room will maim me. Badly.

The feeling surged through my body, since the determination was going on and on at the moment, no signs of stopping. At least for now. Taking the egg into the bath, my hand, showing independence, with my brain being into in charge, made the egg open.

Wailing. Wail, wail now. Instead, what the egg gave out felt like it was talking to me, saying that "it's different." Wail no more. What felt like a song came blurting out, into my ears.

Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

An hour long you'll have to look,

To recover what we took.

The phrases. They seem to have a direct connection to the wailing. But now singing? Fuck me. What in the world is going on now? My brain is so screwed—oh right. The tournament was supposed to screw with me mentally and physically, so yeah. I'm just supposed to suck it up.

"What in the fuck is going on—" What that what Bagman called the "clue"? Oh shit, now shit's just got real. Whatever that meant, this was the time for some serious problem solving.

"To recover what we took.": The people, or the group, took something. Something that was related to me.

"An hour long you'll have to look,": Giving me a whole hour to look for the thing they took. Great.

"We cannot sing above the ground,": What now? Singing underwater—yes! Singing underwater! I'm in the bath right now, the egg's underwater. Ok, now the last phrase.

"Come seek us where our voices sound,": Who in the fuck sings underwater? Definitely not us humans, if we sing, people can't hear us or we'll drown. Mermaids? They don't even—Yes! The merpeople, in the water!

I SEE NOW! The song has put the pieces together now. Basically, my brain had calculated another equation for the 2nd task. But, this task was not a easy one. Doing the action for an hour? Not a easy one.

"Adam, what the hell are you doing down here singing this late?" "I'm sorry. See you tomorrow." My feet made no noise at all, just as i brushed off Ron and my body made contact with the bed. My mouth, just as i felt it do it, morphed into a large grin. Now the second task was nothing but a piece of cake for me.


	18. Chapter 18

THE NEXT DAY

"You're a real nutter. I saw your eyes moving in your bed, and you still refuse to get up. You're Batman. How can you be—" "Damian, say it louder please, i think the people in the common room didn't catch ya there." "Adam, please. You and me, Connor and Kori have a common mission here: keep everyone safe. Even though i didn't want to work with a nutter like you, that old guy Dumbledore just managed to persuade me into doing it. You better thank him."

"Alright, alright, Robin." "Don't you dare call me that in front of the students. They'll find out if you do." "Well, no shit Sherlock." My robes were put on my body by the use of my hands. Swiping my wand, me and Damian darted for breakfast, in the great hall.

"Good morning, Harry." "Hey, McGinnis." My ears picked that up, as my brain ordered my mouth to spit the food in my mouth out. "What did you just call me? Why start with the surname?"

"Nothing, i would've called you by your name if you haven't woke me up by singing last night." My mouth morphed into a smile. "What?" "Nothing. Nothing." I know Harry's a smart person, so if i tell him, what's all the fun in that?

As the food on my plate was reduced bite by bite, my ears picked up everything around me: Rumours about the yule ball, the second task, etc. Not interested. "I'm full." My chair was away from me, as i left the hall.

Moments later, me along with harry and co. were called to the study hall, along with all of the boys and the girls in the school. Professor McGonagall, greeted us all with a usual stern look from her. The boys sat down on one side, while the girls sat down on the other.

"Ok, boys and girls, the Yule Ball, a traditional event of the triwizard tournament, is approaching, as you know it. This is a time for us all to, er, socialise with the likes of the Durmstrang students and the Beauxbatons students. Dress robes will be worn on that day, and it is only available for 4th years, although you may invite younger students to come with you if you wish. The ball will start at eight o clock at Christmas day, and end at midnight on Christmas night, at the great hall. I will not put up with any acts of stupidness on that day."

She turned to Fred and George, who tried to restrain their laughter.

"Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight." Professor McGonagall set this phrase free in the form of a strong and hard voice accompanied by this phrase.

Something's about to burst out of Eloise Midgen, but I don't think it's a swan." Ron quipped. All I could do was restrain my laughter.

"Bah. I'm out of here." My ears picked up what Damian just said. "There's no way i'm dancing with anyone here." "Mr Damian Wayne!" I giggled for a bit. "Yes, professor?" "Will you join me, please?"

"What? For fu—" "Hey, seems like you ran out of luck today." Fred mumbled to Damian under his breath. Damian sighed and stepped forward. Whistles were heard from my direction.

"Mr Wayne, please put your right hand on my waist." "Put my hand on your What?!" Damian uncontrollably snapped out. Laughter was heard throughout the hall. I've never seen Damian like this before.

"My waist." Damian, which i saw from a gap in his mouth, gritted his teeth and laid his arm on her waist. "Now, extend your arm." Professor McGonagall's arm didn't wait for Damian's. Her palm made contact with his left arm, and forced his palm to make contact with her shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

"Mr Filch, will you please." Mr Filch, as if being mindless, turned on the music without hesitation. "Now, Mr Wayne, please follow me. One, two, three. One, two, Three….." My eyes got a good look at Damian's face. It was as red as a tomato.

"Hey." I elbowed the Weasley twins.

They leaned down to hear what i had to say.

"Never make Damian forget this. Never." I grinned.

"Sure." They returned the grin.

"Everybody, rise and come together!" Professor McGonagall howled. By my eyes, the vision my brain translated was that no boys stood except for Neville. Damian was stuck with professor McGonagall, while Lavender Brown went to Connor. Kori approached me, and with her Tamaranean strength, she forced me up with a lazy fling of her hand.

"Oh, Kori, please." "Come on, Adam. You'll just embarrass yourself if you don't learn. Who's your date anyways?" "The Fleur girl. She used her Veela charm on me." "Why you?" "I dunno, maybe she just liked who i was."

We were forced to dance, as professor McGonagall called this "event" dance class. Damian was red as a tomato during the whole process. Lavender tried to kiss Connor, but Connor feigned illness and escaped. Me and Kori danced until it was time for a last class before the another day. After class, i went straight to the common to play wizard's chess with Damian.

"Hey, Damian. How's the dance?" I asked, with a struggle to keep a straight face. "You ask me again, i'll beat the fuck out of you. Batman." "Dude! Stop saying my codename out loud! By the way, who are you going to the ball with?" "Ginny Weasley." "You asked her?" "The other way around. There's no way i'm gonna reject a lady."


	20. Chapter 20

"Really?" Checkmate. Pay more attention when you are playing, Adam." "Oh, Damn it. How come i keep losing?" "Simple. You don't focus, you lose. You're better at this game when you're not bickering about dancing and stuff like that." Damian's hand swiped up the book he was reading, which was called "The Modern Prometheus", which in my brain, translated into Mary Shelley's Frankenstein.

"Sup, Connor. Have you found a date for the Dance?" "Don't mention it. Please." "You haven't found one yet?" "No. Of course not. I did find one, but i mean, it's the other way around. She asked me, of course, i didn't asked her."

"Lemme guess: Lavender Brown?"

"Adam? How did you know?"

"It's very obvious she has a huge crush on you, considering the fact that she attempted to kiss you during dance practice."

"I hate you, Adam."

"It's reality. Just get over it, Connor. It's only for 4 hours, it's not like going to hell."

His body turned, and my eyes could not catch sight of him anymore after that point. I can't see through doors.

My body entered the space behind the door. My whole body made contact with the bed. After that, my eyes could not see anything. Just pitch black.


End file.
